


Handler of Hearts

by Tancong



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Gency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Sometimes, the hunter becomes the hunted. Sometimes, the handler becomes the one who needs help. And sometimes, love can blossom in the most unexpected of places.A Monster Hunter World AU.





	Handler of Hearts

“You shouldn’t be so reckless all the time.”

Genji glanced sideward at the lady speaking from behind him before focusing back upon sharpening his blade. A slain Kestodon laid nearby, already starting to be surrounded by Revoltures looking to feast on the leftovers. He had already carved out some raw meat, not especially expensive or worthwhile but definitely a filling meal should he ever cook it.

“I’m fine, Handler. You think they’d send me out here all along if I wasn’t capable of handling myself.”

Angela looked over at him with a frown, her hand busy petting his companion. “Not you. I’m talking to your Palico. I can’t believe you’d drag the handsome fellow out to a dirty place like this.” She smiled back at the cat, who was grooming himself after the slight kerfuffle and meowing happily at being petted meanwhile.

Genji looked back at her as if to respond but ultimately decided to just roll his eyes with a sigh and finished up his sharpening, inspect his longsword afterward before tucking away the whetstone.

“Well, let’s get this over with then. Only a few more Kestodons to take care of before our assignment is complete.” Angela nodded as she stood up, brushing her knee to slightly clear off the dirt. They had been partnered up by the Commission, coming here together to the new world. Genji was not a very social type, with a background that she knew little about.

She had done some research and asked a bit into his past when she heard about her assignment. Apparently, he was supposed to be the heir of a corporation or something of the sort in the old world. Judging from his physique, mannerism, and appearance, he was probably well-suited for the task. Yet, he was here instead.

There were many reasons that a person might travel to the new world. To experience new adventures. To taste new foods. To gain riches and fame. To escape the monotony and history of the old world. Perhaps even to escape crime. After all, in the new world, everyone was treated the same before the eyes of the great monsters that roamed the land.

Angela took a long look at Genji’s back, his longsword sheathed there as he walked tall and kept his attention on the path in front of him. The Commission had kindly marked the areas where they would generally find the Kestodons, meaning they wouldn’t have to wander too far nor risk running into a big monster they weren’t prepared to fight.

Her gaze snapped from the clear blue sky to the raised hand in front of her as Genji motioned for them to stop. He knelt down, touching the evident footprint in their path with his fingers as he frowned. Kestodons didn’t leave footprints generally, not ones like these anyway. As his Handler, she knew exactly what they were looking at.

“It’s old … I hope it’s wandered far away by now. Let’s hurry a bit then, we don’t want to bump into that thing even on accident.”

Angela nodded, her lips set in the firm line as she adjusted her backpack slightly before continuing to follow behind him. She afforded a small smile as she watched his cat wandered off, happily gathering some herbs in its cute little sack before bouncing back toward its meowster.

A soft delighted gasp came from her lips as they finally arrived at their destination, her eyes wide as she gazed out at the beach before them. Genji looked back at her for a moment, a gaze that lingered unnoticed by the woman, before unsheathing his sword as he approached the Kestodon herd on the shore.

Her eyes moved down once more, watching as he approached the herd carefully. When he struck, it was with a quick stab followed by a wide slash that allowed him to repositioned himself. Angela found her eyes unable to leave him even as he slaughtered the herbivores, tracing his graceful movements and occasionally catching his unwavering gaze as he fought. She had seen him in action before they even came out here, though only in training. However, actually watching him at work was quite different.

There was an aura around him that spoke of confidence and skill. As much as she studied to assist him and other hunters in the new world, she felt … useless. He knew as much as she did. If he didn’t, he was more than willing to ask the field team leader or other hunters for their knowledge and experience. In short, she has just been tagging along and doing paperwork. She didn’t mind that particularly, it was just …

Genji sheathed his sword, glowing with the second level of power gained from all the energy and momentum he had gathered during his fight with the Kestodons. By his count, their work was done for the day. There was a cat by his leg looking up at him, with eyes that made him relent with a small smile that he purposefully hid from the woman up on the hill as he petted the small companion. Ever helpful as always, it tilted its head at him as it offered him a small Vigorwasp it had caught nearby. A shake of his head had the cat putting the creature away once more before turning around swiftly, a panic meow coming from its throat as it looked up the hill.

Angela was caught by surprise as she found her eyes meeting his after letting her mind wander with all the thoughts she had. She mustered a smile and moved to wave at the hunter finished with his task before realizing that the expression on his face meant something was very wrong.

In fact, was she always standing in front of a bush large enough to cast such a big shadow?

“Angela!”

By the time she had turned her head around, Angela couldn’t move as she was forced to cover her ears at the roar of the monster directly behind her. Genji was sprinting at her, conserving energy with his weapon sheathed. As soon as he came close enough, he drew the blade from its sheath into an attack, hoping to divert the monster’s attention.

They had seen the Great Jagras once before during their expedition to hunt Jagrases. However, they had been with an experienced field member and learned to hide in a bush. They knew not what it was capable of nor were they prepared for the actual size of the monster. Now, they had little options but to fight.

Angela quickly moved out of his way, looking around for a way to escape or something to help him. Genji only spared her a single glance before focusing on the monster, his lips set in a firm line. They knew that they would have to face the beast sooner or later. However, they were hoping to at least stock up on potions and maybe craft some gear from the Kestodon hide before heading out. Yet here they were, fighting the first large monster of their hunter career.

The Great  Chungus Jagras.

An evasive roll brought him out of the way of the first attack, allowing him to quickly slash at the monster’s side. He quickly snuck in another slash as the monster lumbered to turn toward him. The longsword thrust toward the monster’s face, though it was too high and Genji opted for the beast’s enlarged belly instead.

The monster’s right claw pulled back before swiping at the swordsman. However, he was already prepared, stepping back in a wide space before rushing forward with a slash that brought him under the beast’s claw and connecting with its belly. Then, he followed up with a spinning slash that ended with him sheathing his blade, making Angela glare at him.

“Stop being edgy for two whole seconds and ju- Watch out!”

Genji immediately rolled away from the monster, alas still getting struck by the claw attack coming from behind him. He was flung a small distance, rolling on his side before propping himself to get up despite the blood on his back.

He gritted his teeth as he looked up at the looming shadow of the Great Jagras, which had reared up and ready to flatten him with his enormous stomach. If he got hit by that, he’d join the rest of the Kestodons in there. Perhaps this was karma for all those innocent herbivores he murdered.

A flask flew through the air, hitting the Great Jagras in the face. As it turned to look at the source of the green liquid projectile, Genji’s Palico swiftly ran to his side and offered him a Vigorwasp as he stood up.

Healed up once more, Genji let out a shout as he drew his blade, surging forward in a powerful thrust that launched him in the air. He saw the monster’s gaze toward the defenseless Handler in the near distance and knew that he had no chance to waste. Not after the one she already gave him.

The slash came down, carving cuts all along its trajectory. The Great Jagras let out another loud scream, forcing Genji and Angela to both cover their ears as they watched the monster run off. It didn’t look even remotely close to being near death but at the very least, they were safe now.

Genji stood there, blade in hand as he watched the monster run off. When he finally sheathed his sword, a loud sigh could be heard as he dropped himself onto the grass. Only to wince as the pain from his back flared up, not fully healed by the Vigorwasp.

Angela walked over slowly, eyes cast to the side in guilt. She stood there, fidgeting with her fingers as Genji stared at the sky. He finally looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “That’s a strange look on your face. I’m more used to your overly cheerful or annoyed expression. Frustrated even. Not that I’m saying I dislike this one.”

The glare came back on her expression, eliciting a smile from him as he turned his head to look up at the sky again. “If you feel guilty about what happened, don’t be. It’s not your fault that monster snuck up on you. I didn’t even notice it, despite being the hunter and the fact that it was enormous. Plus … You did save my life so. We’ll just call it even.”

Angela blinked at him, lips slightly agape as she tried to figure out a way to rebut his statements. However, she eventually sighed with a tender smile and nodded. “Fine then. Nothing changes. Though you did make me waste one of the health potions I worked so hard to make on the way here. You really should gather more materials while we walk, we’re not rich you know.”

Genji let out a small groan as he got up, walking down toward the beach to carve the few remains of the Kestodons that he had slain earlier. “Hai hai, Handler-chan. Wakarimashita. (Yes yes, Ms. Handler. Understood.).” When he was finished, Genji looked out at the beach before kneeling down, pulling out some gear from his backpack. Angela looked over from where she was standing, curious.

As he set up the BBQ pit, Genji glanced briefly over at the woman leaning curiously over his cooking site before pulling out some of the raw meat he had gotten earlier. “I figured it’d be nice to enjoy a meal in the nice scenery before we go back. Might as well use this meat I gathered while walking here, as you suggested.”

Angela looked at him for a moment before giggling, covering her lips with her hand before nodding. “Good~” With that, she took a seat and pulled out her notebook, looking around as she began to take some additional notes on the environment and the sea. Genji found himself gazing at her, hand moving so gracefully and at the soft texture of her hair which the sunlight glimmered off of.

“Kirei (Pretty).” He found himself saying before seeming to snap back from his thoughts and turned his head to the size, looking at the sea now as he idly turned the raw meat.

Angela’s writing froze, a red tint coming to her cheeks barely hidden by the glow of the setting sun in the distance. How was she supposed to tell him that she understood both times he had spoken in his native tongue now that he went and said  _ that _ ?

However, her dilemma was soon solved by an unfortunate scent. Angela let out a small yell as black smoke drifted in her direction. “Genji! The meat!”

With one burnt meat out of the way, Genji went off to get one more as he left the BBQ pit in her care to cook raw meat for herself. She watched as he grumpily walked away, smiling to herself as she looked back down at their picnic meal. She placed her right hand over her heart, wondering why it was still beating so loudly even after the Great Jagras was long gone.

Perhaps the New World wasn’t so unfriendly after all.


End file.
